Tonight With You
by ilovegilmoregirls1
Summary: A story about a tough case for Ziva. She needs help and Tony is there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm Katie and this is my first fan fic. There will be at least one more chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR THE CHARACTERS….JUST THE WRITING AND EDITING**

Tonight was a night Ziva would always remember. She didn't know yet what was going to happen, she was tired and upset over a case. They had to find this killer. He beat and rapped a petty officer. This case was personal to her. The details made it just like her time in Somalia. She had kept these thought all locked up in her mind, knowing tonight she was too scared to sleep. She knew tonight the nightmares would come, so she sat on her couch with the TV on crying all by herself.

Tonight was the only night in her life she had ever wished someone was there to hold her while she cried. She wished there was someone there to tell her everything would be okay, to tell her it was okay to cry, and that it was okay to just be her. But it wasn't the first night she wished Tony was there with her every night she was scared or it stormed, like it was tonight.

Tony was worried about Ziva tonight. He saw that look in her eyes at the crime scene that scared terrified look he had seen in her eyes in Somalia. He wished he could be there for her and tell her everything would be okay.

"Damn rule twelve" he said out loud. He knew the only way to help would involve relationship that Gibb's rules din not allow. Tonight however he could have cared less, tonight her jumped into his car and ignored every traffic signal; tonight he went to her house to help her. He had to be there for her.

Tony walked up to the door of her new house and knocked on the door. He waited a minute or two…..she didn't answer. He knew she was there he saw her car in the driveway and heard the TV on. He decided to pick the lock. As he opened the door she saw her sitting on her couch just crying. She didn't even care that anyone else was in her house until he sat down on her couch next to her and she looked up……..

**PLEASE REVIEW GENTLY IT'S ONLY MY FIRST…….**

**THANKS A LOT,**

**KATIE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:**

**Sorry everyone the line breaks where taken out by the fanfiction formatting. I also noticed a few mistakes of my own they are my fault. Thanks, Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here goes the real chapter two, thanks for waiting…..I really hate finals. THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THEIR COMMENT FAVORITES AND ALERTS! KATIE**

_She didn't even care that anyone else was in her house until he sat down on her couch next to her and she looked up…….. _

The moment she saw Tony next to her she started to cry even harder. Tony noticed quickly and wrapped his arms around her. She fought back as if she didn't want him there, but after about a minute of fighting realized he wasn't going to leave her now, and hopefully never.

The two stayed that way and she continued to cry until she thought there was no way to cry anymore. So she started to speak,

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done this to you. I'm so sorry" as she got up to walk in to her room, but just then Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him and said,

"Ziva look at me," and he lifted her chin to look into her eyes and spoke again,

"I want to be here for you; I want to help you through this. I can see the scared look in your eyes the way you relaxed into me or when Gibbs is around. Zi its okay to cry when you're scared, and next time if I'm not already here call me. I mean it." All she could do was look into his deep green eyes as tears came to her chocolate brown ones. Yes, she started to cry this time she knew it was okay. She knew Tony wouldn't think any less of her for it laying on the couch with her head on his chest sobbing is how they fell asleep that night….

In the morning Ziva woke up in Tony's arms and smiled to herself not knowing Tony was already awake smiling at her. Asleep she looked so peaceful, perfect, and well of course to him beautiful. When she noticed she didn't even make a move to leave she wasn't scared at all.

They laid there for about an hour when Ziva spoke for the first time'

"Can I talk to you about something," she said thinking that she wouldn't want to stay.

"Zi you can always talk to me about anything," he said and she knew he meant every word of it. So she began to talk,

"In Somalia……….

**So tell me if you want to know what she has to say. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Thanks, KATIE :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone for the kind reviews…Especially ****purplemonkeyz48 and to answer your question the chapter titled chapter 3 is actually chapter 2 yes. So here goes chapter 3.**

_"In Somalia…….._

"In Somalia I wasn't just beaten and cut (she paused) I was rapped Tony and this case was too much like my time there. I got flash backs and now all a want to do is ….well run scared and that's not a feeling I've ever had before. I want to sit here and cry, but first," she paused "CATCH THE BASTARD THAT DID THIS!" Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her in and said

"I'm going to help you get through this...as in we together. Ziva I want to do this together" he spoke every word true and she knew that and she started to answer "I……..then both of their phones started to ring, looking at the clock they realized they should have been in the office an hour ago. Tony motioned for Ziva to not answer

"I'll explain this to Gibbs, I will tell him I was worried about you yesterday and came over; I will simply say we fell asleep and take that head slap (opening his phone) DiNozzo" when he finished explaining what happened, Gibbs understood surprisingly and they hung up and Tony told Ziva to change and that he always kept spare clothes in the car. They both changed and hopped into the car.

The entire car ride and on their way into the building Tony held Ziva hand, however he let go knowing that's what she would want. Gibbs did head slap Tony and they continued on with the case.

Everything ran smooth until they got a call, another dead petty officer. The same MO the other killer had used. Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs went to the crime scene. As soon as Ziva saw the body she cringed. The good thing for her was that Tony was standing next to her. She couldn't fight the urge to grab his hand, and that's what she did.

At first it shocked him but he held on to her hand, he leaned in to whisper in her ear,

"We will get him, everything is going to be okay," hearing this gave her the confidence to let go of this hand to finish collecting evidence.

They were loading evidence into the NCIS truck when gun shots were heard. McGee dialed 911. Someone was hit………

**PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took awhile. I'm half way done with finals, thank God. So here goes the fourth chapter of Tonight With You.**

_They were loading evidence into the NCIS truck when gun shots were heard. McGee dialed 911. Someone was hit…_

When Ziva looked down Tony was on the ground bleeding from his shoulder. McGee tried to stop the bleeding by using his jacket and putting pressure on the wound. Ziva held Tony's hand yelling,

"It's going to be okay! Tony hold on! Come on you can do it, stay with me!" She was terrified she had just gotten close to him. She didn't want to lose him. She just couldn't.

After that for Ziva everything was just a blur. They loaded Tony into the ambulance and he went with him. When they arrived at the ER they sent him straight into surgery. She just sat and waited. The waiting scared her and now she saw sitting on the floor of the waiting door head in her hands crying.

Gibbs walked into the waiting room after 5 minutes of Tony arriving. The site of Ziva crying broke his heart. He was unsure, however, of how to handle her in this delicate state. After about another minute of thinking he sat down next to Ziva on the floor and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into Gibbs and continued to cry. They stayed like that until McGee and Abby arrived. Ziva was attached by Abby's hug, but not for long the Doctor came out with Tony's condition…

**Sorry guys I know it's short. It's all I have time for right now. Reviews are great! I also will say it again any mistakes are my own. **

**Thanks, KATIE :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone sorry it's been a while. Here is chapter 6 or the real chapter 5.**

_Ziva was attached by Abby's hug, but not for long the Doctor came out with Tony's condition…_

"Agent DiNozzo was shot in the shoulder. The bullet caused little damage to his arm and should regain all mobility," he said as the rest of the team let out a sigh of relief.

"Tony, however, also lost a lot of blood. It is hard to tell when he will wake up. Normally he would wake up within the next hour, but in his condition it could be a week before he wakes up."

Ziva felt like she couldn't catch her breath, everything was happening so quickly. Her first though "Can I see him?" she asked the doctor. The doctor replied,

"Yes you can, make sure you talk to him. Let him know you are there." The doctor pointed the team to his room and Ziva was the first to enter. Gibbs held McGee and Abby back saying'

"It's best if we go one at a time, let Ziva go first."

When Ziva noticed no one followed her in she grabbed Tony's hand. She felt for his pulse, which was the comfort she needed. She just needed to know he was alive. She stayed like that for a few minutes before she began to speak.

"Tony, you really need to wake up. I really need toy to wake up." She said. You could hear the fear in her voice. The she said "I am really scared Tony. I need you to be here to tell me it is okay," then she started to cry, but only a few tears. She realized she needed to be strong right now, not only for Tony, but herself as well. That was when Gibbs walked in, her put a hand on her shoulder and said that she could stay, but he McGee and Abby were going back to the lab to figure out how caused this mess.

After two days of looking they still had no killer, and no shooter. Ziva sat everyday with Tony. She never left. Gibbs took over every once and awhile so she would eat and shower.

Today, however, while Ziva was holding Tony's had telling him about the weather and how the case was going no were, she felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked over to see those bright green eyes staring up at her. She smiled saying,

"Hey it's nice to have you back." He replied with a DiNozzo 100 watt grin….

**Thanks for all the kind reviews. Please let me know what you think. KATIE :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone sorry it's been awhile. Here is the newest chapter. Thanks to those of you for the kind reviews.**

"_Hey it's nice to have you back." He replied with a DiNozzo 100 watt grin…._

When Tony looked in to Ziva's eyes he could see the fear. It was a fear he didn't want to see, because of that look in her eyes he knew the case wasn't over yet.

The two sat in a comfortable silence just staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, however Gibbs burst into the room.

He had just received the news that Tony had woken up. When he saw Ziva holding Tony's hand, he realized that there was something there they weren't telling him.

"Welcome back to the real world DiNozzo," he said with a grin, "Ziver, we have a new lead on the case. Would you like to come?"

"That's alright Gibbs. Can I just stay here with Tony?" She said hoping Gibbs would allow her to stay. It was something she needed.

"Yes, Ziva you stay. I'll take McGee." He left the room with a smile. He knew the two needed each other now more than ever.

Leaving the room a little while later, Ziva had gone to grab a bite to eat. Tony was in with the nurse, and while she was there he asked,

"Can I have my girl lay up here with me tonight?" He said gesturing toward the bed. The nurse replied

"Yes you can, as long as it does not cause you any pain." She left the room and he showed yet another 100 watt grin.

Ziva re-entered the room and saw Tony's bright smile.

"What is making you so happy?" she questioned.

"Nothing, come up here. The nurse said it was fine as long as it isn't causing any pain." She smiled and climbed up laying her head down on his chest, far enough away from his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her. He knew they were both tired as they fell asleep together she felt safe.

Gibbs watched the entire scene unfold before his eyes, however to him it looked a bit more like a comfort thing, then a relationship…..

**Thanks for reading my story yet again. Please review. I value your opinion. KATIE :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone sorry this took all summer. I was so busy with my job and summer school work but here it is. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. :)**

_He knew they were both tired as they fell asleep together she felt safe._

_Gibbs watched the entire scene unfold before his eyes, however to him it looked a bit more like a comfort thing, then a relationship….._

Ziva woke up the next morning in Tony's hospital room, in his arms actually. She then realized he had woken up first and was watching her. However that moment did not last long. Gibbs walked in. Ziva jumped into the chair next to the bed, knowing Gibbs had already seen them. The next few moments we extremely uncomfortable. Thankfully Gibbs had a smirk on his face.

Gibbs was laughing then walked over to Tony and head slapped him. Then he looked at Ziva and said,

"It's about damn time!"

Back in Abby's lab she was having a meltdown. She wasn't yet informed that Tony was awake. That was until McGee walked in. He saw her in on the floor crying and hugging Burt. It hurt him to see her so upset. He walked over to Abby and sat down next to her.

"Abby hey what's wrong?" he said.

"Tony is hurt and lying unconscious I'm scared he won't wake up."

"Abby Tony is fine. I came down here to tell you that he woke up and he is talking and everything." He wrapped his arm around her. They stood up and of course gave him that big Abby hug.

At the hospital Gibbs told Tony and Ziva that he and McGee had a suspect in custody. He also told Ziva that he wanted her there when he interrogated him.

His only other words we "Screw rule twelve!" Tony and Ziva exchanged a look and Gibbs and Ziva headed back to the office.

**Hey everyone I'm sorry that it has been forever. Reviews are kind. Thanks So Much for reading, and to my bestie (Officer Caitlin) thanks a lot for your advice. KATIE:)**


End file.
